


Sickness

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [12]
Category: Karneval
Genre: "nurse"!Yogi, M/M, sick!Gareki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki gets sick in the middle of a parade. Yogi freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

Heavy breathing filled the small room.

Yogi took the small towel from Gareki’s forehead and changed it against a cooler one once again when the normally so curious eyes opened slightly. He skipped over ‘ _Gareki-kun’_ s and ‘ _How do you feel’_ s and started recite the book he had read for Gareki over and over in the last few days. Words that didn’t make sense in his ears, words he didn’t even know fell from his lips, softly, gently, comforting.

Gareki’s hazy eyes watched him and Yogi recited the page and the following with the book lying innocently on the bedside table.

_Yogi’s eyes widened in panic as he dropped on his knees next to Gareki’s body. “Gareki…”, he mumbled while gently shaking his shoulder, “Gareki? Gareki! Come on. Please, wake up!” he begged the seemingly lifeless body all the while he was shaking it. Tears burned in his eyes. Pain in his heart._

_“What are you doing there!” Iva exclaimed when she saw him until she saw, what he saw. Her eyes narrowed at Gareki and her hand pressed gently on his forehead before she almost spit at Yogi, “Better yet: What are you still doing here? Gareki should be in a bed.”_

_She raised Gareki’s body with a care, Yogi hadn’t seen her use with the male gender before and Yogi rose with her. Then she put Gareki in the furry paws of his Nyanperona costume and Yogi immediately cradled him close to his chest. “Gareki…”_

_“Stop dallying and hurry!” Iva exclaimed and Yogi started flying up to the ship. It was only then she saw the frightened children. A gentle smile placed itself on her lips when she told them, “I’m sorry, but Kurowan wasn’t feeling well and Nyanperona needs to take care of him.”_

“Wha’…” Gareki mumbled and Yogi’s lips stopped moving and he leaned closer to hear the hoarse whisper better. “…are you always doin’ ‘ere? ‘ll get sick… ‘diot…” Gareki’s eyes almost closed again, but even though his body seemed ready for more sleep, he kept himself awake with shier willpower.

Yogi smiled gently and leaned closer. “You said it yourself, Gareki. I’m an idiot, idiots don’t catch colds.” He carefully wiped a black stray lock back before he continued, “Besides, you’re the only doctor on the Second Ship right now, so someone has to stay with you in case something happens and we can contact Akari-sensei on time.”

Gareki’s didn’t ask any more questions, but still stared at Yogi, so the prince without memories talked gently to him. “Considering how smart you are, you are seldom ill and—“

“’was glaring”, Gareki clarified and coughed. Yogi slowly helped him up with the desperate wish to be able to help, to be able to take proper care of him, but he just _couldn’t_. When the small coughing fit had ended and Yogi had bedded Gareki once more on the comfortable bed, Gareki’s hand held onto his shirt with a death grip. “… _my_ i…diot…”

Yogi took the small towel from Gareki’s forehead and changed it against a cooler one. The door was opened and Iva stepped into the room. “Is he any better?” she asked carefully and Yogi shook his head.

“It feels like the fever is slowly going down though…” he answered exhausted, eyes never leaving Gareki.

**Author's Note:**

> Also a little note at the end, because I’m stupid and all. For the ones who still read Typhoons and read this, yes, Kurowan will be in until the very last moment. I kinda like that idea.  
> And the idiot thing is because of the Japanese(?) saying: Idiots don’t catch colds. I hope everybody enjoyed this at least a bit.


End file.
